Poisonberry
by Ujon Nocturne
Summary: The Innocence of Pure Destruction exists. It carries death wherever it walks, and where it stands the land is cursed. The Earl wants it, the Order needs it. And only one person has managed to escape its curse, because it takes a name to poison the soul.


Poisonberry

Disclaimer: D. Grey-man and all things related to it found here are owned by Hoshino Katsura. Any similarities with other creations are unintended and purely coincidental. Plot line, original characters, and everything else non-canonical belongs to me.

* * *

Poisonberry © Ujon 2oo9

* * *

Prologue |

They say the most terrible things happened during the storm. That was an understandable assumption. Where there was heavy rain, there was darkness. Where there was darkness, it was always cold. Sometimes, for an instant, there would be a flash of light, followed by the foreboding roar of thunder in the heavens. It was an experience that could shake one greatly. Many things were at the mercy of fate during times like this. Many things could get destroyed—homes, lives, pride. People feared for all of these.

And there was a reason for fear; why humans had them. It was a primal instinct that was but all in one's head. Then again, in the end, so was pain. It was a warning, after all. The greater the pain, the greater the damage. Isn't that right? So when something threatens a life, and no pain is felt, what does it mean? When one is numb while death surrounds them, what does it mean?

Amidst the flames, amidst the destruction, amidst the death, there existed the faintest trace of life—a heartbeat, though weak, was definitely there. The muffled sound of soft, uneven breaths. The sound of the struggle for life from clutches of death. The resonating sound of the heart's will to live. While broken bodies lay sprawled across the facility in crimson pools of blood, the stench of death thick in the smoggy air. It was difficult to breathe, it was difficult to move. The building was collapsing, the whole of the establishment slowly turning to nothing but ash, a searing heat that alone ate away the soft, defenseless flesh of those still trapped in its cage. Imprisoned here, the muted screams of those tormented souls. The aftermath of an unholy attack.

It was a terrible sight.

And it was a sight that would forever be burned into the memory of that lonely child, sprawled across the marble floor, blood staining the young one's bruised face, pouring from the hundreds of numerous wounds that decorated the entirety of the child's being, pooling and drenching the child's frail form—tainting it. And yet, there was no fear in those wide, azure eyes that seemed to be staring at everything and nothing all at once. There were no signs of pain despite the brutal marks across the child's body. There was no sadness in the child's heart though everybody that child ever knew lay dead all around, that terrified look forever frozen in their eyes that saw beyond the world of living. There was no fear, no pain, no sadness. There was only nothing.

Even when thrown in the middle of this tragedy, the child felt nothing.

So when something threatens a life, and no pain is felt, what does it mean? When one is numb while death surrounds them, what does it mean? When there is no escape, when there is no hope, when there is nothing left and still there is no fear—what does it mean?

What _could_ it mean other than that the owner of that life is… a monstrosity?

The storm, the rain, the wind—all of it carried away the remnants of that night. And the child slept, secure beneath the glowing blanket that hovered over it, that protected it from the harsh reality of the world outside. Solemn, sound asleep, like none of this was real. It was over now, anyway. There was nothing that could be done. Things like this always happened. It was only normal that the child had grown used to it by now. That was… why the child remained alive to this point. The child had a protector, a guardian, because the child was a chosen one. To remove all worries, even for a moment. A trick played on the mind while the body corroded over time. To poison one's entire being with an acid touch, destroying it. To curse all those that came too close. To keep the child alive, by whatever means necessary.

This was its power. It was, in essence, destruction.

The Innocence bestowed at birth upon a child chosen by God. And a curse carried by that same child, marked with the crest of sin. For eternity, until the flame of that child's heart ceased to exist.

That will was the Innocence of that child.

And that child's body was one of the strongest weapons against the akuma.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Ehehe, I just had to get this out of my head. I've been reading D. Grey-man lately, and it's helping get my creativity back in line. I guess I also wanted to try something different, so yeah. I've got a new OC in store for this one, and I've a few plans for 'em. It's not much, it's actually incredibly short, but I hope you like it so far. It'll get better, promise. I hope to get the first chapter up pretty soon.

In any case, school's really taking a toll on my time and energy, and it's become kind of hard to focus on one thing. I'll be trying my best to keep updating as much as I can, as fast as can be managed. I want to keep my stories as alive as possible. So to those reading this now, thanks so much!

Please Rate & Review!

Your authoress,

Ujon


End file.
